Dream come true
by kencall rise
Summary: Jeno bertemu dengan orang yang berada dalam mimpi basahnya, bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang jeno hindari itu terus menempelinya dan mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi nyata ? /NCT Fanfiction/ Jeno x Renjun/ Top!Jeno Bot!Renjun Smut Everywhere :V


**Dream come true**

 **Pair : Jeno x Renjun**

 **RATED EVERYWHERE**

 **A/N : For children dont read kalo masih maksain baca ya dosanya lu tanggung dek :v**

 **Buat yang nunggu ff rain, crazy in love atau falling to you. Maaf banget saya mentok ide buat lanjutinnya, ada kemungkinan dari ketiga ff itu ada yang bakal saya hapus ^^**

 **Happy Read :))**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

" jeno yahh ashh morehh ahh " desah namja berwajah oriental dengan surai hitam yang menawan itu seraya meremas rambut namja tampan yang dipanggil jeno itu dengan suara parau, yang sarat akan kepasrahan dan keenakan tentunya. Bagaimana tidak, jeno kini menghisap kedua puting susu namja itu. Sesekali menjilat dan menghisapnya, membuat sang submissive mendesah keras. Jeno lalu berhenti menghisap kedua puting susu sang namja, lalu tangannya dengan cekatan meremas kejantanan si manis. Si manis memejamkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka tak henti - hentinya mendesahkan nama jeno, seperti kaset rusak.

" jeno yahh ahh dont tease mehh " desahnya seraya mengusap perut jeno yang atletis, jeno menyeringai mendengar permohonan namja manis nya

" say password please " ujar jeno tanpa berhenti memainkan penis mungil milik namja itu

" jeno daddy i want your cock in my hole please fuck me dad " namja itu berkata dengan nada dibuat ala anak kecil, membuat jeno gemas sendiri

Tanpa babibu jeno melebarkan paha mulus milik namja itu lalu memasukkan penis nya, yang sudah tegang sedari tadi

" arghh daddy slowly pleasehh " pinta namja itu sedikit mengeluarkan air mata,

Jeno lalu berhenti, menunggu namja itu menyuruhnya bergerak

" move " pintanya, lalu jeno mengeluar masukkan penisnya di lubang si manis yang lumayan cantik itu

" ughh ahh ahh yeahh daddy fasterhh ahh " desahnya seraya memaju mundurkan pinggangnya

Jeno mencium bibir merah nan manis yang sudah membengkak itu dengan nafsu yang sudah di puncak,

Namja itu membalas tak kalah nafsu, mereka berciuman dengan panas. Gairah dan hasrat melebur menjadi satu,

Lengan si manis melingkar di leher jeno, niatnya memperdalam ciuman

Jeno memanjakan penis si manis lagi,

Si manis makin keenakan dan tak sengaja menjambak rambutnya,

Jeno tak merasakan efek yang berarti sampai akhirnya hole namja itu menghisapnya dengan kuat

" jenohh ahh aku inginhh "

" togetherhh "

Dan

Brukk

Jeno mengaduh sakit tatkala ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di atas lantai,

Oh shit

Hanya mimpi rupanya, tapi bangsat sekali namja yang berada di dalam mimpinya

Membuat jeno ingin merasakan hole ketat milik namja dalam mimpinya dan jangan lupakan penisnya yang berceceran sperma miliknya

Jeno menepuk jidatnya keras lalu menarik selimut dan spreinya, dengan langkah malas ia berjalan ke kamar mandi

* * *

Jeno mengendarai hoverboardnya dengan santai, tak mempedulikan pandangan memuja dari namja maupun yeoja yang menatapnya di sepanjang koridor

Jeno, anak orang berada

Penampilan kerennya membuat ia digilai namja maupun yeoja yang ada di sekolahnya,

Tapi ia tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun di sekolahnya

Ia hanya fokus dengan mimpinya dan kesehariannya,

Jeno melamun saat berada di ujung koridor dan diujung koridor, terlihat seorang namja yang sibuk berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruang kepsek

Dan

Brukk

" BRENGSEK KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA? " bentak namja yang jeno tabrak, jeno baru saja akan membalas perkataan namja itu

Jika saja ...

Waktu seolah berhenti saat jeno menatap siswa dengan wajah manis sedikit cantik itu,

Kalau ia bukan namja yang ada didalam mimpi basah sialan memalukannya itu,

" kau ... "

Jeno memegang wajah namja oriental itu, si manis nampak bingung melihat tingkah jeno yang seperti habis menemukan istrinya yang sudah lama hilang eh

" kau , siapa kau ? " tanya jeno seraya membantu renjun berdiri, renjun hanya berdeham sedikit seraya menepuk - nepuk pantatnya

" aku? Murid pindahan dari china , huang renjun " ucap renjun seraya mengulurkan tangannya

" lee jeno " ucap jeno,

" jeno ssi , aku belum tau ruang kepala sekolah dimana. Bisakah kau menuntunku ke ruangan nya? " pinta renjun, jeno mengambil hoverboardnya seraya mengangguk

" ayo "

Sesudah mengisi administrasi di ruang guru, dan segala tetek bengeknya. Jeno mengikuti langkah renjun beserta guru yang akan masuk hari ini, sepanjang jalan jeno memperhatikan pantat renjun

Pantatnya nampak berisi dan pahanya yang hanya dilapisi celana pendek selutut,

Rasanya jeno sudah kehilangan kewarasannya sejak hari ini

Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, jeno kembali berjalan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai, ibu guru membuka pintu kelas sebelas

Di dalamnya bisa kita lihat puluhan pasang mata yang menatap ke arah renjun, ibu itu lalu menyuruh renjun memperkenalkan dirinya

Sedikit berdehem renjun memperkenalkan dirinya

" nihao, huang renjun imnida saya pindahan dari china. Senang bertemu kalian " ujarnya

Para cewek berteriak kegirangan, karena renjun lumayan tampan

Jeno hanya diam memperhatikan renjun dari pojok bangkunya,

Ya ampun namja itu tak ada tampan - tampannya sama sekali, masih tampanan aku ' pikir jeno

" renjun silakan duduk dengan jeno " ujar guru itu pada renjun, renjun mengangguk. Sedikit membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pojok bangku jeno.

Ya tuhan apalagi ini? Desah jeno frustasi

Jeno frustasi bukan tanpa apa - apa, tapi berada di dekat renjun bukanlah hal yang tepat

Apalagi namja itu yang berada dalam mimpi basah sialannya,

Bisa - bisa jeno menerkamnya sekarang juga.

Jeno mengacak rambutbya frustasi, renjun menoleh menatap jeno

" jeno ya waegeurae? " tanya renjun

Jeno menggeleng

" ani ya " ujarnya

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, jeno memasukkan buku tulisnya begitu pun dengan renjun. saat jeno akan beranjak, renjun menahan lengan jeno

jeno menatap renjun dengan pandangan bertanya

" ada apa ? " tanyanya

renjun tersenyum kecil,

" aku belum tau sekolah ini, bisa kau ajak aku berkeliling ? " pinta renjun seraya tersenyum

jeno mengangguk mengiyakan dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama

sepanjang jalan, jeno menjelaskan tata letak sekolah dan renjun mengangguk paham

" karena sudah selesai, ayo kembali ke kelas " ajak jeno

tapi

" jen, antar aku ke kamar mandi ugh " ujar renjun seraya menarik tangan jeno menuju kamar mandi

jeno menggaruk kepalanya bingung,

saat itu ia berniat keluar dan menunggu, namun renjun menariknya menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu toilet

" WHAT THE HELL RENJUN? " bentak jeno, saat dilihatnya renjun membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya

" come and taste me jeno baby ~ " lirih renjun seraya memasang wajah yang terlihat seperti kucing ingin di gagahi

jeno menepuk jidatnya keras

' astaga, mimpinya menjadi kenyataan '

" oke jangan menyesal jika aku kasar oke ? " ujar jeno sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir renjun, melumatnya dengan tergesa dan menanggalkan baju renjun

renjun memeluk leher jeno untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan jeno, matanya terpejam

seolah ia sangat menikmati ciumannya,

jeno memeluk pinggang renjun yang ramping

dan jangan lupakan satu tangannya yang mengelus paha renjun

menurun ke selangkangannya

desahan renjun mengalun dengan indah

dan jeno semakin gencar menginvasi mulut renjun

" Ashhh mhhh unghh "

" yeahh ahh babyyhh "

" Jenohh mhh"

" Renjunhh ahh "

dan

bayangkan oleh kalian sendiri :v /di gaplok rame - rame

* * *

 **Tamat :b**

 **Reviewnya weh jangan lupa sayangku :***


End file.
